


I think I 'loaf' him

by happybibliosaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Soft Bucky, a l'il bit of fluff, clint and children, i never know what to tag these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybibliosaurus/pseuds/happybibliosaurus
Summary: Bucky and Clint are in big trouble.  Steve's disappointed face tells them as much.But maybe being in trouble has its perks.





	I think I 'loaf' him

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,
> 
> This is the first time in almost a year since I have written anything, so I am slightly out of practise, but I really fancied joining in with Mandatory Fun Day as I have been loving everyone else's fics.  
> I am fairly bad at speech/character's conversing, so I do apologise. I am just as frustrated as you.  
> Not Beta'd.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Well, it was not good. Nope. There was no way even the most skilled members of Stark’s PR team could twist this into something vaguely in line with the Avenger’s attempts to be family-friendly. Like an organisation specifically set up to fight nazis and which contained Tony Stark could ever be family-friendly, however much they tried.  


But yeah, Bucky had seen the photos, and damn, no one would ever be able to find another reason to why Hawkeye was on his knees in front of the Winter Soldier, who had his head thrown back, hair all amiss, down a dark back alley.  


It was very obvious to pretty much everyone what they must have been doing back there.  


Great, now the whole world knew about this very new thing between him and Clint. Bucky had only plucked up the courage to the act on his all-consuming crush on Barton 7 weeks prior, and it was both terrifying and amazing. They were having the greatest time, but neither of them had been ready to share it with anyone (or everyone) and to endure deal the resulting interrogation and teasing.  


Including from a currently very disappointed Steve Rogers.  


Well, if Bucky had to find a silver lining at least the main proportion of his and Clint’s extracurricular activities was covered by the bins they had tried to hide behind post-fight. Just about.  


Barton had laughed out loud for 3 minutes straight when Steve had called them both to an emergency meeting about it. Bucky had to agree that is was hilarious, but on seeing the simultaneous betrayed, confused and angry look on Steve’s face, he had fought back laughter and a soft smile at seeing Clint so gleeful about the whole affair.  


Wow, Clint was stunning with his eyes all crinkled up in mirth and smile all askew. That smile made any telling off about to come worthwhile.  


An indignant splutter from a very red-faced Steve pulled him away from admiring Barton’s face. “Really guys? You couldn’t wait till we got back to the tower?”  


Barton twisted his body to place his legs up on the table and stretched out his very fine arms in a show of being entirely relaxed and enjoying the situation. “Well, Bucky just looked so hot whilst he was shooting that I couldn’t resist. I mean have you seen the determination in his gorgeous face?” With that, he turned to Bucky and winked. “Man, he is a work of art”  


Bucky responded by grinning and pulling Clint towards him by his t-shirt into a very enthusiastic kiss that lasted for several minutes before they were interrupted by a polite cough.  


And here was the disappointment.  


“Why, Bucky, why?” Steve asked softly, staring at Bucky with his best sad Captain America frown. “We spent ages trying to get the public on your side, and then you go and ruin that by doing something like this?”  


Boy, that was a low blow. There was no way in hell Bucky was going to let Steve guilt him into apologising. Winnifred Barnes had not brought up a pushover. Nope, if Steve was going to play dirty by then so could he.  


“If you wanted to avoid me jumping Clint’s bones after every mission, Steve, then you shouldn’t have allowed him to wear such a tight uniform. I mean, have you seen his arms in that?! Man, it is all I can do during a fight to not spend the whole time staring at him!”  


“Buck, still, could you not just …”  


“You’re just jealous Stevie, cos I’m getting laid, and you can even get your head out of your arse long enough to admit you want to do the same to Sam.”  


That caused Steve, Mr. Captain America, to turn even redder and splutter indignantly about how he did not, thank you very much. Anyone who saw them in the same room could feel the palpable mutual pining. Steve could deny it all he wanted, but it didn’t make it less true. Feeling slightly victorious, Bucky leaned back to enjoy Stevie’s muttering until he had recovered just enough pride to turn back to him and Clint, with slightly more venom than before.  


“Well, whatever your reasons were, I am afraid you are going to have to face the consequences. PR wants you both to do some charity appearances, TV shows and the like, just to get some good press and …”  


“No way punk,” Bucky interrupted. No way in hell was he being led out like a toy soldier on parade.  


“Tough luck Buck, I don’t get to decide these things. This is coming from above.”  


Clint’s face had turned from its joyous smile to a sad little frown, and gosh, did Bucky want to kiss it off his face.  


So he did, both glaring at Steve, and dragging Clint out towards his rooms for a very thorough make-out session.  


\----  


That was the last straw. Bucky had had just about enough. These damn PR events were just the worst. First was the charity raffle, where rich old ladies had spent the entire evening flirting and subtly touching his ass constantly. Then was the animal shelter where had had to keep smiling whilst being mauled by an angry cat who had taken a very strong dislike to him, and most definitely was possessed by a demon.  


And then there had been this; a goddamn awful daytime chat “show” hosted by 3 of the most terrible middle-aged women who had repeatedly questioned him about ‘adjusting’ and how he was finding the 21st century. He was no Steve, he was very aware of most of the major world events between the war and now (having caused ¾ of them). But he could have coped with that if it had been all, but no these had been followed by the most maddening slights at his sexuality, in which he had barely restrained from turning full Winter Soldier on them.  


But at least it was over now.  


Bucky stormed into Barton’s apartment and flung himself on to the sofa. He was so done.  


The only relief in the matter was that he had only one more of these compulsory PR appearances to complete both Steve and the rest of the bastards could leave him in peace to spend his days playing video games with his guy. Or until they got caught again. Which he couldn’t promise wasn’t going to happen.  


Speaking of which, Clint’s flat was still relatively tidy, with no spilled coffee on the counter and minimal socks scattered on the floor, meaning he was yet to make it back to the tower from his day’s torture – wait, sorry - PR. Which was just great for Bucky. No warm, hot, muscled Archer to snuggle on the sofa and make out until they fell asleep on each other in a warm assassin pile like he had been looking forward to all day.  


With a loud sigh, Bucky resigned himself to waiting on the couch for Clint to come back and switched on the television, and – what the fuck?! There on the screen, surrounded by an army of small children was his Clint, smiling and laughing, whilst helping them to make cupcakes. Helping was probably too strong a term for what was more accurately just stirring the mixture and somehow managing to spill a lot of it out of the bowl. It was a beautiful sight, as Clint cheered all the kids along with his usual joyfulness and a beaming smile, and as all the kids looked up at him in sheer admiration.  


Bucky watched in awe as Clint turned to the smallest of the children, who was crying over his burnt flapjack, and without missing a beat pulled him into a giant hug, wiping the kids tears away at the same time, and talked the child away from a baking breakdown till he was laughing again.  


And fuck, what was that warm feeling blooming in Bucky's chest.  


Damn, maybe he was falling in love with Clint.  


Hehe, in ‘loaf’ with him.


End file.
